Ultraman Ginga (character)
is an ultra being of unknown origin. After the Dark Spark War, he was trapped in spark doll form after his battle with Dark Lugiel. The doll and the Ginga Spark made their way to Earth and into the hands of Hikaru Raido, who uses the two to transform into Ultraman Ginga and battle users of Dark Spark Dolls. Leak and Reveal Tsuburaya Productions registered the name "Ultraman Ginga" using the copyright database IPDL. According to TV Magazine, this Ultra would be revealed during the Ultraman Film Festival between April 12 to April 14th. In the reveal, it was known the new Ultraman will be featured in New Ultraman Retsuden in a 30 minute episode format, unlike Ultra Zero Fight, and is stated to last 11 episodes with 2 specials. Its unknown whether or not he was from the Nebula M78 universe or a whole new universe. Etymology The Japanese word means Galaxy 'in English. History Ultraman Ginga (series) Where Ginga and his Spark device came from is unknown, even to Taro. From the little that is known about the story, a war called thereafter, the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good side and the side of evil, as represented by the participants the Ultramen, monsters and evil aliens from across the universe. It is known that Ginga, with the Ginga Spark, previously fought the owner of the Darkness Spark, but like possibly every Ultra and monster in the war had been sealed by the Darkness Spark into the form of an action figure called a Spark Doll. It is now known that this was caused by the clash between the Ginga and Darkness Spark, which sealed both combatants. Afterward the event that came to be known as the Dark Spark War, due to its ending, these dolls later fell to Earth in a meteorite shower with the Ginga Spark and the Ginga Doll hidden within it. The Spark Device was later kept inside the Ginga Shrine by Hotsuma Raido. Sometime later, a young man named Hikaru Raido discover the Ginga Spark, which lets him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called Ultra Live. Unlike other Spark Dolls, Hikaru's Mark of Courage must be made to shine upon which Ginga's Spark Doll can be called from within his sacred item. Ginga was first summoned by Hikaru to fight Thunder Darambia, who finished the monster off by using the Ginga Thunderbolt. Afterwards Hikaru claimed the Thunder Darambia Doll. Afterwards, this helped him in many battles against humans and even some of his own friends that Darklived into kaiju and aliens (Thunder Darambia, Kemur Man, King Pandon, Ragon, etc) via Spark Dolls and Dark Dummy Sparks which distributed by the mastermind's agents; Alien Valky, Alien Icarus and Alien Nackle Gray. At the same time, this allows Hikaru to receive the Spark Dolls that he aqcuired after their defeat. After Tomoya Ichijouji, a dark agent redeemed and assist Hikaru/Ginga the battle against Alien Valky and Tiga Dark, Ginga spoke for the first time, commenting on Jean-Nine's revival though he didn't answer Taro's questions. In the aftermath of Hikaru/Ginga's battle with Dark Galberos, Ginga spoke again and said that every time a monster was brought back (Darklived) into the world the forces of darkness were growing stronger and that 'his' return was nearing. At the end of the series, the true mastermind behind the chaos, Dark Lugiel appeared after being revealed to have been dominated inside Principal Kyoko Shirai all along. Hikaru lives into Ginga to face Dark Lugiel but before he can complete his rise, Lugiel interrupts it and kicks him into a cliffface, stunning the Ultra. As a result of not being able to reach his full height, Gale dominates Ginga easily and he soon runs out of power. Later, when Ultraman Taro is fighting Lugiel, he gives energy to Ginga at the cost of Taro himself taking the brunt of Lugiel's attacks. After Taro vanishes, Ginga is revived and grows back to his original size. Summoning the Ginga Spark and turning it into a trident, he takes the fight with Dark Lugiel to the moon, and after a hard struggle, he defeats him with Ginga Especially. Ginga is last seen thanking Hikaru and friends for all they have done before departing the Earth. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special When Dark Zagi appeared after Hikaru and Tomoya defeated Tyrant as Ultraman Tiga and Jean Nine respectively, Hikaru transforms into Ginga to fight Ultraman Noa's arch enemy. The two are evenly matched for the most part, until finally in a clash of beams, Ginga Cross Shoot is able to destroy the dark Ultra. Zagi's Spark Doll was likely retrieved by Dark Lugiel after the battle. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Ultraman Ginga will make a return in the upcoming second theater special alongside Ultraman, Taro, Seven and Tiga. Shin Ultraman Retsuden When Ultraman and Tiga were in a crisis, Ginga reappeared in the nick of time to save them from Alien Magma and Zetton. He took Chigusa and Kenta back to Earth just before their time limits ran out. Afterwards, he brought along Alien Magma and Zetton's Spark Dolls as the alien requested to be train under Ginga's wing. Ultraman Ginga S Two years after his battle with Dark Lugiel ended, Ginga returns to reunite with Hikaru on Earth after Alien Chibu Exceller planned to manifest the power of the Victorium Crystal that he stole from the Victorian civilizations. Sometimes later, Hikaru found out a Victorium Crystal when he was on his adventure, the Ginga Spark glowing for unknown reason. When he meet the UPG members, Arisa Sugita and Gouki Matsumoto tried to stop Shepardon from devastating the contrustion side, he drive the UPG- EV1 Schnauzer and tried to stop Shepardon himself although he succeded it. Hikaru later meet Shou, a young man whom he had a vision of him when he about to touch the crystal. But Shou states that he is different from the humans on Earth. Later, Hikaru withnesses a new Ultraman, Ultraman Victory that Shou transform earlier, because of the debris that landed on UPG member, Arisa and Gouki, Hikaru wishes for more power to help his friends. Once again, Hikaru transform into Ultraman Ginga and battle EX Red King, defeating him with Ginga Cross Shoot. Profile, Features and Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use the Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. Ultraman Ginga is also shown to have an ability similar to mode change. Each of his special moves causes the crystals on his body to shine a different color correspondingly to the rainbow. In total Ginga has 8 special moves. Profile *'Height: Micro~Infinity (Note his normal height appears to be around 30 meters, but his height as not been officially declared.) *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Three Minutes *'Flight Speed': Faster than a jet fighter (Generaly between Mach 2 and 2.5) Body Features *'Color Timer': Ginga's operates like any other color timer. Given his Spark Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Hikaru besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Ginga will forcibly disappear leaving Hikaru wherever Ginga was before, potentially leaving Hikaru in a dangerous situation. *'Ultra Armor': Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstand King Pandon's flames. *'Crystals of Light' (Name Unknown): The crystals on Ginga's forehead crest, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Some times, this crystals change color when Ginga uses one of his finishers. *'Strength': Ginga possess enough strength to throw a being like Kemur Man out into space with little effort. Ginga also capable to battle EX Red King in Ultraman Ginga S. Forms - Strium= Ultraman Ginga Strium is the powered up version of Ultraman Ginga accessed by Strium Brace. In this form he can use the powers of Six Ultra Brothers – Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman Taro. In this form he bears Protector armor on his shoulder blades and his shoulders, under his crystals, which resembles Taro's armor, he also sports a Beam Lamp like Seven and Taro and his markings have changed to more resemble theirs. More news is yet to come about this new form of Ultraman Ginga. Special Moves Original techniques *'Ginga Spark': Ginga can also use the Ginga Spark as a weapon, though its potential as weapon is unknown, due to it being used by the previous Ginga during a brief flashback. Ginga also can change the Ginga Spark into the Ginga Spark Lance. **'Ginga Spark Lance': The Ginga Spark can transform into this weapon. Used to battle Dark Lugiel. At one point in time the energy of both Ginga and Darkness Lance encased the users in spheres of energy as they took of to the moon. Used against Dark Lugiel. *'Ginga Especially': Ginga's last and strongest special moves, where Ginga fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. It was first used in his original form when the final battle against Dark Lugiel. Previous Ultra Brothers techniques *'Metallium Ray': As seen in a magazine scan, Ginga can use Ultraman Ace's signature move using the same hand movements *'Punch Laser': Ace's beam from his Beam Lamp *'Hand Blast': Also seen in a magazine scan, Ginga can use Ultraman Jack's Hand Blast using the same hand movements *'Specium Ray': As seen in a magazine scan, Ginga can use Ultraman's Signature ray using the same hand movements *'Halos Slash': Ultraman's ring of light, used to cut through objects. *'Storium Ray': As seen in a magazine scan, Ginga can use Taro's Signature ray using the same hand movements. *'Blue Laser': A technique used by Taro, via his bracelet. *'Emerium Ray': Ginga can fire the Emerium ray by putting his fingers to his beam lamp like Seven does, unlike Seven's his is purple. *'Wide Shot': Seven's L style beam *'Z-Ray': Ginga can fire Zoffy's electrical ray using the same hand movements. *'M87 Ray': Zoffy's signature beam. *'Cosmo Miracle Ray': The combined power of the six Ultra Brothers Ginga Metallium Ray.png|Metallium Ray Ginga Hand Blast.png|Hand Blast 10401924_579755788810950_566691924790433656_n.jpg|Som eof Ginga Strium's Moves Ginga_S_Moves2.jpg|Wide Shot and other attacks Ginga_S_StoriumRay.jpg|Ginga Strium's Storium Ray Gigna_S_GingaLance.jpg|Ginga Spark Lance }} Human Host Ultraman Ginga's host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. He has the Mark of Courage, and hence is the only one able to summon Ginga from the Ginga Spark. However, Hotsuma Raido, Hikaru's grandfather, also has the same mark. Transformation Scene Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. Unlike the other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears when the Ginga Spark opens up. Hikaru grabs it and places it on the Spark causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "Ultra Live: Ultraman Ginga". In the transformation scene, Hikaru's body is enveloped by light which forms twins galaxies in an X formation. Ginga rises out of this spinning. Ginga than lands often kicking up a circle of dirt. Hikaru_Henshin.png|Hikaru transforming Hikaru_Transforms.png|Hikaru in the middle of his transformation scene Ginga_Rise.png|Ginga's Rise scene Ultraman Ginga's rise.gif|Ginga's Rise (click to see it move) Ginga's Rise S.png|Ginga's Rise in Ultraman Ginga S Gallery For more information, go to Ultraman Ginga (character)/Gallery. Merchandise Ultraman-Ginga-7-Spark-Dolls-07.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll (Normal) Ginga's Dollsss.jpg|Ginga Thunderbolt and Fireball Spark Doll Saber and omfort :)).jpg|Ginga Saber and Comfort Spark Doll Ultraman-Ginga-7-Spark-Dolls-06.jpg|Ginga Slash Spark Doll 20130916-00000013-isd-000-0-view.jpg|Ginga Sunshine Spark Doll Ginga Especially.png|Ginga Especially m2S77s-UnE849QOvfGJp9PA.jpg|Ultra Egg Ultraman Ginga Ginga3.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga's rise Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga arrived.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga arrived scene Ginga2.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga!.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga stand Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga using Ginga Saber effect part.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga (Saber) Ginga1.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga (Cross Shoot) Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory & Ultra Change Series Ultraman Ginga Strium.jpeg|Ultra Change Series Ultraman Victory & Ultra Change Series Ultraman Ginga Strium Trivia *Ginga's landing and the camera spinning around him is a reference to the spinning of a spiral galaxy. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host at the youngest age, Musashi Haruno. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Interestingly Ginga is one of the few Ultras not to have hand movements for when he is about to fly, the other Ultra not to use hand movements are Nexus and Victory. *Ginga so far, appears to be the only Ultra to partially change his appearance depending on the technique he is using. *Ultraman Ginga shares his voice actor with his human host, who voices his grunts and battle sounds. However his speaking voice is done by Tomokazu Sugita, who is the narrator of the series. *Ginga also the second Ultra that defeated Dark Zagi without damage, the first Ultra who defeated Dark Zagi without damage is presumably Ultraman Noa. **Ironically, Sugita also voices Dark Lugiel, who is the antagonist of the series. *Ginga appears to be the only other Spark Doll besides Taro who has retained his sentience in spark form. It was shown when he spoke after his battle with Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. It was even confirmed by Taro when he attempted to speak with him. *Ginga is second Ultra to be associated with asymbol. The first was Ultraman Mebius with the Mobius Strip/Infinity Symbol, while Ginga is associated with the image of a spiral galaxy. *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar the Toei heroes, , and *Ginga is the second Ultra that does not require any maneuver to use acceleration. The first was Ultraman Max. *Unlike other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appeared to be within the Ginga Spark itself. *Ginga and Jean-nine's relationship similar to Gaia and Agul's relationship. As they both start as rivals but later joined forces and defeated Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. *Ginga has a few things that made him unique than the other Ultras: **Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming from something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. **Ginga does not destroy his enemies, he reverts them back into a Spark Dolls. The only other Ultra to not destroy his opponents on a regular basis is Cosmos. **Ginga is clearly shown to not be in control when transformed, since he is a Spark Doll transformation. The first Ultras to who where not in control were Ultraman Gaia and Agul. **Ginga finishes most of his battles before his time limit is up (before his Color Timer turns red). **Ginga is the first Ultra that, for the most part, the human host can't transform into it for most time. Ginga's Spark Doll only appears when Hikaru is in danger or by Ginga's own will . *Ginga is the first Ultra in history to have his rise interrupted by an alien, in this case, Dark Lugiel. *Ginga also shared similarities to other Ultra that change form like Tiga, Dyna and Cosmos. When Ginga change into Strium form, he's fighting stance is different from his original one. *Ginga's head crystal has become a popular design on the back of motorcycle helmets in Malaysia. *When Ginga fire his Ginga Cross Shoot to EX Red King, the way his Ray flow out quite resembles Ulraman's Mega Specium Ray in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest